All Of Me
by CJCodder
Summary: Fluff piece set about two and a half years from the end of the movie. Post-movie and post-The Thousand Dollar Tan Line spoilers apply. Veronica thinks back on how she got to the alter with Logan.


Author's Notes: I haven't written fan fiction is a very long time. But I've been so inspired since the movie came out. I mean, I've been a die hard fan since the show aired and make it a point to re-watch it every so often. But I've been so addicted since the movie.

This story takes place post-movie and post-book. It's just a pure piece of fluff. I hope you all enjoy it

Well. He finally did it. Logan finally got me to the alter. Well, almost to the alter. At least to the dressing room marked "Bride" at the Neptune Beach Club. _Still time to leave if you don't want this _her inner-self reminded her. But she did want this.

For so long she was against marriage. Being in the investigative business, seeing the flimsy bond that was supposed to go along with "forever and always". Even her mother, who had finalized her second divorce just last year, was a blazing example of how marriage is nothing by a piece of paper with little meaning behind it. That should have solidified her resolve against marriage forever. But being with Logan over the past two and a half years has altered her perspective. "And it's not like you're getting any younger." Mac joked to her when she told her she had said yes to Logan's proposal when he'd asked her that night while enjoying a secluded skinny-dipping session on the Echolls private beach.

Her life was finally on track. It was good. And it definitely felt right. She had worked for Mars Investigations for about 4 months after her dad was in that terrible car accident that almost claimed his life. It had certainly cost Deputy Sacks his life. Towards the end of the Aurora Scott & Hayley Dewalt case, Veronica worked with the Neptune Public Defender's office where she worked closely with one of their investigators. She had made up her mind initially to be a hostile witness and not say anything that might help the defense with their case. As far as Lianne was from being her mom again, she still loved her, and wanted no part of helping Tanner or Aurora get a reduced sentence for their crimes. But Tanner was her half-brother's father. _Oh god…_ the thought still made her stomach turn with stress. She did her duty and told the truth to the investigator, Lucy. She and Veronica ended up getting along really well, despite being on adversarial sides of the case. It was at the end of the trial when Lucy took Veronica out for coffee to "see how she was holding up" when she offered her chance to interview for an open investigator's position. The pay would be terrible, the hours would be long, but the benefits would be fantastic. _Health insurance_, Veronica mused dreamily as she sipped her latte. The clincher was that after 10 years of public service, her student loan debt would be forgiven. _God bless the USA. _

After working there for well over a year, now, she found that she really loved the work. Not that she appreciated helping the scumbags out there mount a defense, but those cases seemed to be fewer and far in-between. Especially with the increasing corruption with the town's law enforcement, Veronica got a courtside view of everything and was able to throw her dad useful information on occasion to help with his work on that front. Every time someone planted a weapon on some unsuspecting person, they'd hire a Public Defender and she had the chance to be the investigator on the case. It could not have worked out better.

"Are you trying to make me jealous by telling me about your road trip with Cliff to interview a witness? Because if so, it's working. I've always wondered what it would be like to be sitting so close to human perfection. Wind blowing in your hair driving down the PCH. The proximity of our bodies, I could just reach my arms over and seal the deal. Cliff's still single right? Can you give him my number?" Logan joked one morning before getting a solid punch in the arm from his betrothed.

"Cliff huh? Well, would you want Cliff doing this to you?" Her body and mouth dipped beneath the pale blue sheets and Logan let his eyes roll back in his head as he moaned, "No more talk of Cliff."

Veronica laughed to herself at the memory, cheeks slightly flushed. She was staring at herself in the mirror. Simple white dress: lace trim, floor length. The light streaming through the window made her ring shimmer in the reflection. She loved her engagement ring. Despite his vast wealth, Logan had gotten her a very simple, one-carat diamond solitaire. Nothing fancy, flashy, or extravagant. It was perfect, and Logan took a lot of pride in letting her know he picked it out himself.

"Oh my God. You look beautiful." Keith was suddenly standing in the doorway admiring her, Mac was right behind him. "Mac told me that we're just about ready to get this show on the road." Veronica looked at him in the mirror. She could see the small, but happy tears that were gathering in the corner of his eyes.

"Wipe your eyes, don't be such a girl. No single ladies are going to want to twirl you around the dance floor tonight if you're crying, even tears of happiness." She joked.

"I'm not interested in catching the eye of any lady except my special lady friend. And she knows that I'm going to have many moments today. It's not every day your stubborn, headstrong, independent daughter decides to get married to a naval officer who has the uncanny ability to beat any criminal charges that tend to get thrown his way." Keith ducked as Veronica chucked a box of tissues at her father's head for bringing up Logan's minor brushes with the law.

She glared with a smile on her face "Ha. Funny. Mac are we ready to go?" Then her tone switched to her southern accent "Is my gentleman caller at the end of the isle? Oh Pa, I'm just so lucky to have such a fine fellow to finally call my own."

Mac laughed "Are you kidding? I think Logan has been waiting for you there since yesterday. It's _you_ he's probably worried about making it down the isle. Everything else seems to be all set and ready for you. And if you could walk fast, that'd be great. The sooner I can get out of these shoes and this dress, the better."

"Meow! Get it girl!"

"…that's not what I meant. I'm going to stop talking now." Mac said embarrassed, as Veronica made catcalls, and Keith laughed.

Less than five minutes later, Veronica was outside standing on the beach. She could feel the hot sand creep up on her toes, over her pearly white flip flops. The perks of having your ceremony on the beach.

The sight of Logan made her stop dead in her tracks. Her mind flashed back to over two years ago when she stepped off the plane in Neptune to help him find a lawyer handle Carrie Bishop's murder case. She saw him standing in the arrival gate at the airport watching her, a smile on his face that he couldn't even try to hide. He was currently wearing the same smile.

Logan and Veronica had made it through their 180 days of his deployment. It certainly was not easy. The worst was right after Aurora Scott had been arrested. She had her dad and her friends, but all she wanted was to wrap herself around Logan. To feel his crushing hug, to be comforted by his kisses. She settled for writing him a long email, detailing how the case ended. She didn't leave any part of the story out. Not even the parts she knew he'd get mad at her for, for taking such risks. But she didn't want to leave stuff out. She wanted to tell him everything, consequences be damned. The portion of their relationship where they kept secrets from each other, and where she shuts him out, were over.

She remembers their Skype session about a week after she sent the email. The first communication since their botched Skype session that could barely have been called a conversation, thanks to his spotty internet connection.

"Hi there handsome."

"Veronica. God, I've missed you. Are you ok? I read your email yesterday. How is it that I'm on assignment for the US Navy in territories some may consider to be enemy territories, and out of the two of us, you're the one living dangerously?"

"I'm kind of badass that way. Enemy territory, huh? That narrows down the places you could be right now. I'll need to update my map."

He stared at her for a second, their eyes not completely meeting due to the weak signal. But the video wasn't cutting out and that's all she cared about. "I miss you too." She said it quietly. Honestly.

He came back to her exactly 180 days from when he left, as promised. While another tour of duty was certainly not impossible, this was the last one he had on his contract. Before Veronica came back into his life, he told her that he never had any intention of getting a desk job with the Navy. Not because he loved being out at sea so much, but rather because there wasn't much for him on land. But she gave him the only reason he needed to stay.

"If you want to sign up for another tour, I don't want to stop you. I mean, the pool boy has been doing a great job of keeping my satisfied in your absence. I'm sure he wouldn't mind filling in for another 180 days here and there. I make him dress up in uniform and have him repeat some of our famous dialogue. You should hear him say _Dream on Jump Street, I'm not leaving you alone with her. _He sounds so much like you, it's insane!"

Logan stared at her blankly. "That's the least funny thing you've ever said. And from now on, only female pool attendants."

"I could probably make that work, too."

"Only if I'm around to watch." Logan smirked as his hands snaked the small of Veronica's back and he gently pressed his lips to hers. "I'm serious though. I don't want to go back out. I'm happy here. I want to be with you. I want to start building something with my life here. And I already talked to my superiors and there's an assignment in San Diego that I can get into. It's exactly what I want." He hugged her closer, "This is exactly what I want."

As Veronica started to take her first steps down the isle, she looked at Logan and could see the distance in which they've both travelled since they were kids. When she was 19, she could never have imagined this situation. I mean, she imagined it, but she never knew it could actually be a reality. And it certainly wasn't perfect. Epic love comes with epic passion, and also some epic fights. Veronica moved in with Logan six months after he came home. She had spent less than a handful of nights at Wallace's or Mac's place needing to get away from Logan before she either punched him in the face, or broke up with him. But she always slept on it and they always worked it out afterwards. _That's what makes you an adult_. She thought to herself. And they were, they were adults. They could get mad, and frustrated, and annoyed with each other. But they still loved one another. And that's how she knows that this is the right choice for her. Because there's nobody else she'd rather fight and make-up with than Logan.

The wedding was small. Logan had Dick as his best man, and Veronica had Mac as her maid of honor. Keith walked her down the isle, and when he handed his only daughter over to Logan, she half-expected him to make a comment about the shotgun he kept in the closet in case he needed a reminder to treat her well. But instead, he shook Logan's hand and simply said, "Welcome to the family son. Congratulations." Logan looked at Keith with a stunned-sense of happiness. Logan was a part of a family again. It wasn't something he talked about often, but she knew his _Orphan Annie_ status bothered him. _Leave it to good ole' dad to upstage me on my wedding day_ she thought, laughing to herself, as Logan was still beaming with pride from Keith's comment. And from looking at his bride _At least that better be part of the reason for the goofy look on his face_. Keith went and sat next to Alicia who was sitting next to Wallace. She saw Wallace give his nod of approval to her, then she glanced over and smiled at Lianne and Hunter who were sitting a few rows behind them, before turning back to give the justice of the peace, and Logan, her full attention.

The wedding guests were comprised of some of Logan's military buddies, the few people at work Veronica called a friend, like Lucy and certainly Cliff. A few friends from college that both of them had amassed over the years. It was quaint, not flashy, and exactly what Veronica wanted.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Veronica took the Naval cap off of Logan's head right as he dipped her for their first kiss as a married couple. He whispered, "I love you" when they broke apart. As they walked back down the isle to the cheers of their guests, she put the hat on her head, smiling uncontrollably.

The reception was held in a beautiful white tent that night on the grounds of the Beach Club. Logan and Veronica had agreed that it would be simple. A good meal, some respectable music that people could dance too, open bar, and cake.

The newlyweds took a few pictures with the photographers outside on the beach while the guests got the party started inside. As the formal picture-taking portion of the evening was ending, Veronica heard Wallace get on the microphone and say "And for the first time ever, please allow me to introduce my best friend and her husband, Mr. and Mrs. Logan Echolls."

Everyone erupted into applause as Logan took her hand and escorted her onto the dance floor for their first dance.

John Legend's "All of Me" crooned through the sound system that had been set up. It was _their_ song.

Veronica thought back to the day she first heard it. She was driving up to Long Beach to interview another witness when it came on the radio. She was stunned at how perfect the lyrics seemed to fit her relationship with Logan. She came home that night and casually mentioned how she heard this pretty song that reminded her of him. Logan walked over to the computer, and without even listening to it he downloaded it. He outstretched his hand to Veronica, asking for a dance. She laughed at how silly it was to be dancing in their kitchen, but she couldn't help but be taken in by the perfect moment. Logan could be such a sappy romantic when he wanted to be. It had been their song ever since.

Logan twirled Veronica a few times on the dance floor, and then settled into the music with Veronica's head resting on Logan's broad chest, swaying in perfect rhythm to the song.

_You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing this ringing in my head for you. _

Then all of a sudden the tune changed in the middle of the song. Both Logan and Veronica's heads shot up to the turntable to see none other than Dick complete with the DJ headphones on, fistpumpin' to the new techno beat of the song.

"He promised me he wouldn't do this… to this song."

"You knew he was going to commandeer the DJ station at our wedding?" Veronica said, surprised.

"I knew…. He had been hanging out with Pauly D lately, and I assumed something like this might be in the works." Logan said sheepishly.

"Dick is friends with someone from the Jersey Shore?" She stopped and thought for a second "You know. That doesn't even surprise me a little bit." She laughed.

"Congratulations you two love birds!" Dick hollered into the microphone. "Now let's get this party started!"

Veronica went with it. She let go of Logan and went over and grabbed Mac and Wallace's from their seats and started dancing to the beat with her best friends.

The night flew by in a haze of laughter, dancing, good eats, and drunken stories that every good wedding should have.

It must have been nearing midnight when Logan brought Veronica outside to enjoy some peace and quiet. The party was beginning to wind down but Dick was still partying hard with the multiple dates he had brought.

"I have a surprise for you." Logan said as he took her hand and walked her down the dock that was closest to the reception.

"It's a pony, isn't it? Finally!"

"Um, no. Guess again." Logan stared at her strangely, but laughing.

"Oh my God. You're pregnant. You want to show me the test you took. I knew this was going to happen. Was this a shotgun wedding and you just haven't gotten around to telling me yet?"

"Veronica?"

"Yes, husband?" Veronica said sweetly.

"Please stop talking for a minute, wife." She smiled at the words. It was weird hearing them being directed at her. But she was so glad it was Logan saying them. She couldn't imagine anyone else calling her a wife.

Her eyes lit up with the reflection of the fireworks overhead.

"Are these…for me? For us?" She was genuinely stunned.

"Yeah. I figured fireworks are a great representation of us. Pretty, beautiful, bright, powerful."

She grabbed his hands and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you. I love them. I love _you_."

After what seemed like an eternity of the sky lighting up with fireworks, Veronica looked around and noticed that a lot of people had gathered on the beach to watch the fireworks display. She whispered in his ear "This place has suddenly gotten a little crowded…. Wanna blow this popsicle stand and take be back to the hotel?"

He needed no other encouragement. He scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, jogging off the pier, across the beach, and to the sidewalk to hail a cab "Taxi!" He screamed as Veronica laughed and protested that she could walk just fine.

The last of the fireworks ended as Logan and Veronica got into a cab headed to the Neptune Grand where the Presidential Suite awaited them for their first night as husband and wife.


End file.
